Super Mario World 3DS Reloaded
Grand Mario Land U Reloaded Is a upcoming game for the Wii U. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Mario_Land_U# show Story Wario and Waria steals Sarrasahland straight from ground. It's up to Mario to save Sarrasahland by gathering 8 orbs guarded by 8 kings to create a path to Wario's Castle. After getting all 8 orbs, Mario creates the path to Sarrasahland, but Shroob Tamer appears and announces that he is now the king of the Shroobs. He is waiting at Sarrasahland, getting ready his Lunar Sanctum to fire. Mario has to get to Shroob Tamer before he fires the Lunar Sanctum. After beating Shroob Tamer at the Lunar Sanctum, Mario witnesses Shroob Tamer fusing with a giant planet known as the Infinity Spire. Now known as Lord Tamor, he plans to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom by himself. Mario now must defeat a entire plannt to save the world. After painting Lord Tamor's heart green, Lord Tamor remembers a day from when he was young. He remembers the day that his best friend Tatanga, has betrayed the Galactic Shroob-Tatangic Empire and invades Planet Shroob. He defeated Tatanga with the cost of his life. Lord Tamor remembers that all he was when he tried to take over Sarrasahland and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom was a ghost. Lord Tamor apologizes for everything he has done and explodes. Mario then decides to tell everyone that Lord Tamor has apologized to them. Mario then starts a festival to honor Lord Tamor and his days of peace. The End. Characters *Mario; The main hero of the game. Average stats. *Luigi: Mario's brother who is afraid of ghosts. Has a very high jump, but he has little traction. *Peach: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She can float in the air, but is very slow. *Toad: A citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom. Is very fast and has high traction, but has very small jumps. *Krem Krem Binks * *Ninjira: A Ninji that can blend itself into the background for a short time, but has little traction. Unlocked by getting the Sandstorm Orb. *Barri: A female Swordlik that doesn't have a sword like other Swordliks, but can make herself invincible if she stands still. Unlocked by getting the Barrel Orb. She is the heaviest of all the players and has the smallest jumps, but wherever she jumps, she creates small shockwaves too. *Medic Bandinero: A Bandinero mage that uses the power of love to suck the power of enemies that are using Power-Ups to copy the enemy while having the enemy being reduced to a Goomba. She can't mimic bosses, and has speeds that take a while to slow down. When she is copying a enemy, she uses the Power-Ups abilities that were used on the enemy. Unlocked by getting the Medic Orb. *Ghost Prince: The son of Ghost King who was given by Ghost King to Mario to get the other orbs. Ghost Prince has built in fire which he can spit out like a Draglet. He can also posses small enemies and suits of armor. Unlocked by getting the Poltergeist Orb. *Cannon Joe: A Bandit that has a Bullet Bill Blaster for a right arm. He is invincible against the Bullet Bill species and can shoot Bullet Bills of his own that can harm enemies. He is the fastest of all the characters, but has a very fast falling speed. Unlocked by getting the Bullet Orb. *KIp & Kass & Dr. Luigiana Jones: Are a Kremling (possibly Kritter) children that appears as a playable character in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Unlocked by getting the Jungle Orb. *Thor, The Spark Bro.: Unlocked by getting the Spark Orb. *Coldtooth: A Rollidillo that can roll up walls and do a charge attack that if it hits enemies, it freezes them so when he turns around to attack them, he breaks them. He dies instantly from fiery attacks, but becomes invincible temporarily from icy attacks. Unlocked by getting the Blizzard Orb. *Glowmi: A magic star that glows in the dark creating light for other players. Unlocked by getting the Light Orb. *Daisy: Daisy has the same stats as Peach, but can do a shoulder bash attack that can break brick blocks and small enemies. Unlocked by beating Goolord. *Shroobsworth & Boom-Bot: After beating Shroob Tamer and Kaiser King, Shroobsworth believes that Shroob Tamer has betrayed the Shroob species and joins Mario inside his Boom-Bot. Shroobsworth pilots the Boom-Bot, a giant robot that has punches that vary by the Power-Up it is using. Unlocked by beating Shroob Tamer & Kaiser King. Worlds *Whirlwind Dunes: The very first game that has a desert as World 1 is this one. Has wind mechanics. *Barrel Sea: A ocean city that has barrels keeping it afloat. There are water pillars that propeller Mario into the sky. *Underground Railroad: A train that drills underground and has 1000 train cars. There are pipes that transports Mario all around the train. *Earthquake Temple: A temple that was ravaged by earthquakes. There are gates you can cling on as Cat Mario to get across areas. *Norse Valley: A Valley where The Neo-Vikings lives. *Juice-and-Water Jungle: The Juicest Jungle in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Magma Volcano: A volcano where Bowser lives in as his new castle. The castle has a lot of lava, so Mario will have to plan his jumps wisely. *Mt. Iceberg: The tallest mountain in the Mushroom Kingdom. There is a lot of ice, which is slippery. *Forgotten Lighthouse: The place of the final orb, the Light Orb. The lights turn on and off from time to time. *Sarrasahland: A kingdom that used to be near the Mushroom Kingdom, before it was pulled out of the ground by Wario. Now it is ruled by Shroob Tamer. Has a great variety of puzzles to solve with many forms of Mario. *Lunar Sanctum: The area where the final showdown between Mario and Shroob Tamer. There are a ton of alien enemies here, so Mario has to use every Power-Up he has. *Lord Tamor: The final area of the game. It is a faraway planet that Shroob Tamer fuses with. It is mostly a volcanic area, but there is another side of the planet that is made of subspace matter. *Infinity Spire: A mystical planet where the Tatangians used to live. The Boss Rush takes place here. Enemies *Goomba: The underling of underlings. Defeated by a jump. *Koopa: A turtle that walks off cliffs. When jumped on, it retreats into a shell you can grab and throw. *Dig Beetle: A beetle that digs underground to try to eat Mario. Defeated by shooting a fireball into its mouth. *Shroob: A alien that has a laser gun which shoots lasers. Defeated by 2 jumps. He can use a evasion technique to try to avoid the jump. *Pyrogoomba: A Goomba that throws fireballs. Defeated by throwing a jug of water. *Charging Chuck: A Koopa that plays baseball. He throws baseballs and can charge torwards you. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Tumblechomp: A Chain Chomp that has no chain, but is pushed to the left by high winds. Undefeatable. *Cactus Piranha: A Piranha Plant that is protected by thorns. Defeated by 3 fireballs. *Whirlwind Koopa: A Koopa that spins like Boom-Boom to make whirlwinds. Wait untill it gets dizzy, then jump on it to retreat it to its purple shell. *Earthquake Goomba: A Goomba that creates earthquakes that stun Mario if he is on the ground. Jump on it 2 times to defeat him. *Pokey: A cactus that can knock his segments at you. Defeated if the head is the only segment left. Only Orbit Mario can reduce him to one segment *Cape Goomba: A Goomba that flies with a cape and uses evasive techniques to avoid jumps. Defeated by a jump. *Ninji: A ninja that resides in deserts shooting shurikens and jumping from foreground and background. Defeated by a jump. *Cheep-Cheep: A fish that jumps out of the water and swims around. Defeated by a jump over the water, and a fireball underwater. *Barrel Goomba: A Goomba that defends himself with a barrel. Defeated with a ground pound. *Mermaid Shroob: A Shroob that dwells underwater shooting lasers with a laser gun. Defeated by deflecting its laser ball at him. *Background Hand: A hand that hides in the background to avoid attacks while being able to attack Mario In the foreground. Defeated by launching him back at the background when he tries to attack you, or jumping on it if you are playing as Ninjira and using his special skill. *Cape Bro: A Hammer Bro that floats around with a cape. He lobs hammers while trying to swoop down at you. Defeated by a jump. *Aqua Koopa; A Koopa that spits water, retreats into a shell that moves into its shell, and uses the water to gain speed able to destroy steel blocks. Undefeatble, but if you can grab its shell, you can use it to steel blocks. *Crocodiver: A crocodile that swims on the top of the water in groups of 3. Can be defeated by 2 jumps. *Pirak: The oppisite of a Ninji. It has a arm that shoots cannonballs and a hookshot on its other arm to swing from left to right. Defeated by a jump. *Blooper: A squid that follows you around trying to spew ink. Defeated by a fireball. *Swordlik: A barrel that has a sword that can hurt Mario if he tries to jump on it. Defeat it by using the Orbit Flower to pull his sword away, and then ground pounding him when he doesn't have a sword. *Pelican Goomba: A Goomba that has tiny versions of himself flying around him. Defeated by getting one of his babies to hit him by pulling the babies forwards him using Orbit Mario. *Cat Goomba: A Goomba that can perch on walls and pounce on Mario. Defeated by a jump. *Shy Guy: A masked minion that can turn around from a cliff unlike Goombas. Defeated by a jump. *Cat Monty: A Monty Mole that uses the Super Bell to come from the background and pounce onto the foreground. *Goombo: A creature simalar to the Goomba that can be grabbed when you jump on him, and throw him at enemies. *Fake Fire Flower: A Piranha Plant that disguises itself as a Fire Flower. If you try to collect it, you will get burnt. Defeated by pulling it out of the ground with Orbit Mario. *Hookshot Goomba: This Goomba swings between foreground and background and if defeated, the rope changes to swing from side to side for Mario. Defeated by a jump. *Bandinero: A bandit that tries to steal your Power-Up and turn into a enemy that can use that Power-Up. *Cape Goombo: Same as a Cape Goomba, but when you jump on it, he can be picked up and thrown. *Mechakoopa: A robot that spews a beam that richochets off of mirrors. Defeated by a ground pound. *Ogor: A mutant Koopatroll who's spikes melted and is twice as big as a Koopa. When jumped on, it retreats into a shell too big to pick up. *Yakki: A tiny floating chandelier that shoots fire in 5 directions. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Phoenix Bandit: A Bandit using a Phoenix Suit to swoop down while trying to take coins from Mario. When he is defeated with a jump, all the coins he stole and a Phoenix Suit will appear where he dies. *Ruined Turret: A statue designed like a Biota from the Aurum to defend the Earthquake Ruins. Deflect the blue orbs launched by it to defeat it. *Draglet: A baby dragon that spits tiny fireballs that bounce on the ground. Defeated by a jump. *Blockhopper: A creature made out of blocks that try to jump on Mario. Destroy all the blocks with either Boulder Mario or Orbit Mario to defeat him. *Vine Guy: A Shy Guy that swings from left to right on a vine while throwing exploding seeds. Defeated by a jump. *Lampoomba: A Goomba that glows in the dark. Keep it alive to reach the goal. *Magmaw: A undefeatable lava monster that goes in a circle through the foreground and background. *Dry Bones: A skeletal Koopa that if beaten by a jump, comes back to life 3 seconds later. The one way to truly defeat it is by crushing it as Boulder Mario. *Spiked Swordlik: A Swordlik that also has spikes on the barrel. Defeated by crushing it as Boulder Mario. *Piranha Plant: A plant that tries to chomp Mario. Some are on the ceiling and can't be reached. Defeated by a fireball. *Boo: A ghost that chases Mario and can posses suits of armor. Defeated by using Knight Ghost Prince's sword. *Polterboo: A Boo that is haunting a suit of armor. Defeated by using Boulder Mario, but once defeated, the Boo goes out of the suit of armor. *Para-Omb: A Bomb-Omb with wings. If jumped on, not only will he lose his wings, he will glow red and explode. *Bomb-Omb: A walking bomb that is avoided by everyone. If jumped on, it will glow red and allow Mario to pick up the bomb and throw it to destroy steel blocks. Don't hold it too long, or it will explode. *Rollidillo: A green armidillo that rolls around and leaves a slippery trail wherever he goes. Defeated by a jump when he isn't rolling and using Boulder Mario when he is rolling. *Rollidillo Rider: A Goomba riding on a Rollidillo. The Goomba controls the Rollidilo and makes him turn around from cliffs. Using Orbit Mario can separate the two enemies apart. *Blazing Moth: A moth that uses fire to make itself fiery. Jump on it as Water Mario to defeat it. *Spear Guy: A Shy Guy that hides in the background and throws spears. Use Fire Ninjira to flip to the background and launch fireballs to defeat him. *Mega Rollidillo: A giant Rollidillo that crushes everything it rolls over. Defeated by 3 jumps. *Cat Rollidillo: A Rollidillo that uses a Super Bell to climb up walls and roll down at high speeds. Defeated by a jump. *Bullet Bill: A missile that is shot from Bullet Bill Blasters. Defeated by a jump. *Bullet Bill Blaster: A undefeatable enemy that stands still and launches a infinite amount of Bullet Bills. *Mega Goombo: A Goombo that is giant. The Mega Goombo, if jumped on, splits into 3 regular sized Goombos. *Melak: A muddy ghost that floats and oozes quicksand from its mouth. Jump on it 2 times to defeat it. *Latiku: A Koopa inside a cloud. Lakitus throw Spiny Eggs that when they touch the ground, turn into Spinies. Defeated by a jump or by deflecting the Spiny Eggs back at Latiku before they touch the ground. *Spiny: A red Buzzy Beetle that has spikes all over its body. Can be retreated into his shell if you are using Metal Mario. *Background Bill: A Bullet Bill that comes from the background from Background Bill Blasters. Defeated by a jump. *Background Bill Blaster: The same as a Bullet Bill Blaster, but is in the background shooting Background Bills to the foreground. *Hikidillo: A red Rollidillo that has spikes on his armor to hang onto gates and ceilings. If Mario is below him, he will try to fall on Mario. Defeated by jumping on him as Metal Mario. *Crocosky: A Crocodiver that instead of swimming, flies. He comes in a group of 3 and can be defeated by 2 jumps. *Freezer Goomba: A Goomba that is protected by a frozen shield. Melt the shield and then jump on him to defeat him. *Icidillo: A Rollidillo that freezes the water he touches. Defeated by a jump. *Wooly Monty: A Monty Mole that breaks any ice it finds. He has horns that hurt you if you try to jump on him, so defeat him with a fireball. *Gamma Guardian: Another statue designed to guard a sacred area, this time designed to look like a Tribyte from the Aurum. Defeated by crushing it with Boulder Mario when it is on the ground part of its set path. *Bomerang Bro: A Hammer Bro that launches bomerangs that go in a circular area and go back to him. Defeated by a jump. *Hammer Bro: A Koopa that lobs hammers and jumps. Defeated by a jump. *Glow Bill: A Bullet Bill that's shot in the direction of the goal. Follow it to the goal. *Scubaglider: A Crocodiver that uses hangliders to glide down and come in groups of 3. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Shrooboid Brat: A chubby Shroob that swings with his lollipop. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Merlonian Ghost: A ghost of a ancient civilization. He uses icy spells and can create a projectile-proof force field. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Robust Warrior: A giant suit of armor controlled by 3 Merlonian Ghosts. The suit of armor is in the background, and swings its sword at the foreground. Undefeatable. *Petal Pusher: A Piranha Plant that has arms to punch the projectiles back at Mario. When he spits a fireball, keep deflecting it untill he misses a punch and gets defeated by a fireball. *Pelican Guy: A Shy Guy that uses a Pelican Suit to create tiny pelicans that he uses as a platform to continue walking in that direction. Defeated by a jump. *Octoguardian: A statue that was designed like a Blooper. Octoguardians attack by crushing the ground with tentacles. Climb its tentacles and shoot 3 fireballs at its weak spot to defeat it. *Miner Goomba: A Goomba that has a construction helmet. If he gets you in his light vision, he will chase torwards you. Defeated by a jump. *Astrogoomba: A Goomba that resides in space. He uses his jetpack to go fast in the lower gravity of Sarrasahland. Defeated by a jump. *Scini: A Shrooboid gardener that harvests Shroobs to attack Mario. Defeated by a ground pound. *Gao: A lion that spits fireballs and pounced from above. Defeated by deflecting the fire back at the Gao as Cape Mario. *Shewball: A Shrooboid football player. He throws footballs that explode after a few seconds. Defeated by deflecting its football back at him as Cape Mario. *Spaki: A Shrooboid knight that swings his sword like Boom-Boom. He can jump while spinning and hover over gaps while spinning. Defeated by a jump. *Baalok: A sheep that tries to ram you with her electrified horns. Defeated by crushing her as Boulder Mario. *Jlakis: A Shrooboid UFO that launches Missle Bills. Defeated by shooting a projectile into its abduction radius. *Rakadillo: A Rollidillo that jumps and uses Sarrasahland's low gravity to roll in the air. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Shroboo: A Shrooboid Boo that tries to attack you if you are looking at him. Defeated by blowing him into lava as Whirlwind Mario. *Lagiju: A Shrooboid Latiku that throws Icidillos from the background to the foreground. Defeated by jumping on him as Ninjira. *Missle Bill: A Bullet Bill that is red and homes at you. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Goombekk: A Goomba that uses a Agile 'Shroom to speed around Mario and break brick blocks. Defeated by a jump. *Sprint Shroob: A Shroob which is using a Agile 'Shroom to rapidly fire his lasers. Try painting him green as Paint Mario to make him a great helper. *Holokizu 8.0: A living hologram machine that makes a hologram of a enemy. Defeated by painting the hologram to life to crush the Holokizu. *Guardian Shroob: A white Shroob that comes in groups of 3 that protect each other while shooting lasers. They can be beaten by deflecting their lasers back at each other as Cape Mario. *Swiggler: A Shrooboid Wiggler that has spikes on every even segment. It is undefeatable, but can be used to cross the gaps of acid in some levels. *Faral: A alien Ninji that creates Holokizu 8.0s that project holograms of himself. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Kakak: A Shrooboid Crocodiver that swim on the top of acid in groups of 3. Defeated by 2 jumps. *Armored Monty Mole: A Monty Mole wearing a suit of armor. It will lead a group of 5 Goombas and will charge torwards Mario with a magic sword that when swung, launches a sword beam. Defeated by running past it as Quick Mario to knock the sword away and knocking him onto his back, and then jumping on him. *Bombardi: A Shrooboid Bullet Bill Blaster that launches Shroob-Ombs that land on the foreground. *Shroob-Omb: A Shrooboid Bomb-Omb that can't be picked up and has a large explosion radius. *Sr. Shroob: A Shroob that pilots a small tank to bombard Mario with Bullet Bills. The tanks vary in size and length. The tank can't be defeated, but you can defeat the Shroob by jumping on it. *Blaka: A black Rollidillo that explodes if Mario tries to jump on it. Defeat it from faraway using Fire Mario's fireballs. *Plaku: A Koopa that leaves a trail of plasma behind it. Jump on it to retreat it to its shell. The shell can explode upon hitting small enemies and break brick blocks. *Zlaki: A Goomba that uses a magic wand to turn brick blocks into enemies. Defeated by a jump. *Primid: A creature made of subspace matter that uses a variety of weapons. If it uses a gun, deflect the shots back at it as Cape Mario. If it uses a sword, use Cat Mario to pounce on its back. If it uses claws, crush it as Boulder Mario. If it uses a missle silo, it is undefeatable. *Shadow Guppit: The shadow of a random enemy. It copies all the traits of the enemy it's the shadow of and is instantly defeated if the enemy it's the shadow of is defeated. *Shadow Sr. Shroob: A subspace version of the Sr. Shroob that pilots a tank. The tank shoots Blakas from its cannon while shooting 2 Missle Bills as well. The tanks can't be defeated, but the Shadow Sr. Shroob is defeated by 2 jumps. *Volcanicy: A subspace volcano that spews ice from the top of its head. Defeated by clogging its top as Paint Mario. *Tamorlings: Minature versions of Lord Tamor that uses its fiery back as a propulsion system to fly around. Use Paint Mario to make it a ally that follows Mario around and spews lava out of its back at enemies. *Scopok: A scorpion that is covered with fire and launches its stingers like Bullet Bills. Defeat it by jumping on it 2 times as Water Mario or deflecting its stingers as Cape Mario. *Lacoon: A shielded Rollidillo that defends itself from jumps by using a shield. Defeat it by running past it as Quick Mario. Enemies A variety of enemies both returning and new comprise of the main creatures Mario & Luigi will face along their way through the Melodius Islands. -Bigeared Scoundog -Earth Scoundog -Iron Scoundog -Water ScoundogYeti Scoundog -Tough Scoundog -Huntin' Scoundog -Chargin' Scoundog Sheevrawl New EnemiesSpike KoopaLazy DayzeeFreezleStaggyBlooMarshoombaShark BillJungle Piranha FlyKicking StanleyIcicle TellyRobintaurProtobatterGingybreadSpring KabuRabid Putrid PiranhaOgreblimp FloorsBold = Boss floor Floor No. Enemies1 Boos2 Eeries3 Peepas4 Piranha Plants5 Bald Clefts6 Pokeys7 Boolossus8 Desert Lakitus9 Spinies10 Poison Pokeys11 Dry Bones12 Violet King Boo13 Ice Spinies14 Icy Clefts15 Bob-Ombs16 Cheep-Cheeps17 Koopmosis III18 Spiny Cheep-Cheeps19 Pollupers20 Deep-Cheeps21 Red Koopas22 Bluzzard23 Green Koopas24 Poison Guys25 Putrid Piranhas26 Poison Boos27 Bob-Omb Guardian28 Goombas29 Spike Goombas30 Koopa Troopas31 Hammer Bros32 Gooper Blooper33 Lakitus34 Flame Piranhas35 Koopatrols36 Koopatrol General37 Unagi & Lord Eelie38 Monochrome Shy Guys39 Crazee Dayzees40 Amazee Dayzees41 Boomboxers42 Koopa Tank43 Beatboxers45 Piders46 Arantulas47 Squiglets48 Petit Piranha49 Photons50 Multiple Cursyas51 Multiple Magiblots52 Barribads53 Kamek54 Yux's55 Z-Yux's56 X-Yux's57 Spinias58 Bowser Jr.59 Spunias60 Choppas61 Growmebas62 Warpids63 Bowser64 Squogs65 Spanias66 Atomic Boos67 Clubbas68 Roy Koopa69 Ninjoes70 Ninjohns71 Ninjerries72 Ninjis73 Iggy Koopa74 Multiple Cherbils75 Spike Tops76 Skellobits77 Skellobaits78 Larry Koopa79 Boomerang Bros80 Fire Bros81 Wendy O. Koopa82 Stilt Guys83 Shy Guys84 Bloopers85 Rainbow Koopas86 Ludwig von Koopa87 Anti Guys88 Longators89 Longadiles90 Morton Koopa Jr.91 Fuzzies92 Cataquacks93 MeowBots94 Bit Goomba95 Lemmy Koopa96 Bit Koopa97 Bit Lakitu98 Bit Spiny99 Toad Guardians100 ToadragonIncludes:- Goombas, Paragoombas, Bone Goombas.- Tanoombas, Goomdivers, Heavy Para-Beetles.- GuBuzzy Beetles, Buzzy Beetles, Spike Tops- Lone Hoof(6 variants), Gunkadude (7 variants)- Berryba (7 variants).- Snow Plasma Wisps.- Monty Livid Stones.- Mandineros.- Samurobos.- Loud Lizard- Shy Diver- Marshoombas- Co-Boomba Troopa and Co-Heli-Koopa- Mr. Kipper- Bzzapps!- Singybreads- Klimds- Sputnik Sentries (8 variants)- Piranha Gromba- Gunbas, ParaGunbas, Spiked Gunbas.- Grombas, ParaGrombas, Spiked Grombas.- GuGrombas, Para GuGrombas, Spiked Para GuGrombas- Powercat Masked Koopa Troopa, Powercat Masked Paratroopa (7 variants)- Hammer Shroobros.- Boomerang Shroobros.- Fire Shroobros.- Ice Shroobros.- Ham-mer Shroobros.- Superball Shroobros.- Deku Lakitu- Deku Spinies- Kreepoh- Kunoichi Jane- Ink Blooper- Monty Lilmouths (6 variants)- Piranha Plantoon- Groovy Bros.- Spider Goombas, Grass Tiger Goombas, Axem Goombas.- Spider Gloombas, GuGloombas, Guts Gloombas.- GuStaggies, GuTellies, GuViprinces- GuKoopaligator, Koopaligator, Pukns (7 variants)- Supecs.- Jackards- Goombas, Paragoombas, Spiked Goombas.- Gloombas, Paragloombas, Spiked Gloombas.- GuGoombas, Para GuGoombas, Spiked Para GuGoombas- Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa (4 variants)- Hammer Bros.- Boomerang Bros.- Fire Bros.- Ice Bros.- Mackraven- Sand Bros.- Black Mage Drones- Joker Bros.- Joker Bill- Sir Frosts-A-Lot- Heart Troopa- Golem Deck Chucks- Swoopers- Ham-mer Bros.- Superball Bros.- Clubbop- Spinies- Buzzy Beetley- Bullet Bill- Blooper- Cheep Cheep (3 variants)- Bob-omb- Hammer Bro.- Magikoopa- Luigi Charlies- Bullet Bill- Dry Bones- Nekonian Troopa- Flame Piranha Goomba- Piranha Plant- Sir KibbleKoopaSpikeThornyPara-GoombaLobbSidestepperBig BooSnakePokey -------Enemies------- Regular Enemies--------------- Teamster - Dark-skinned factory worker who just wanders around. If there's arock nearby, it'll pick it up and throw it around, making it slightly moredangerous. He'll sometimes pick up Heavy Gnomes too. Heavy Gnome - This dude looks like a fat gnome (as in, green shirt and red pointy cap) and walks around being fat. Pretty much all he does. He takes twohits before he'll die. Bald Teamser - Like the regular teamster, only he'll jump and rush towards youif he spots you. Only needs one hit. Marble - Rolls around the level. It can be defeated, but it's generally best tojust jump over it. Flying Dude - This dude just floats around the place with wings and aviator goggles. He's generally harmless, but you can punch him if you want. He appearsto be steering something, or at least pretending to steer something. Weird. False Teeth - Like the Heavy Gnome, these things need two hits to take out. Thebenefit is that they give out two notes instead of one. Green Spider-thing - Goes up and down on a thread, causing an obstruction. Youneed to just pass underneath when it goes up. It cannot be defeated. Giganto-Ted - A giant teddy bear that drops from the ceiling. Although fearsomeand hard to avoid if you're not expecting him, he only takes one hit to godown and carries twelve (one golden and two regular) notes around with him. Plane of Pain - A yellow plane with a mean expression. It'll fly around in a square pattern, so just pass by once it's out of range. It cannot be defeatedwithout a certain power-up.New Scuba Yoshi Troopa' Pandaboo Jelloomba Frog Chuck Powercat Masked Chuck Mini-MuckpoursSkull Jumper Jade Sledge Brother Fire Bullseye Bro.Owl Beare Jumpin' Munchers, followin' Munchers Froggi Crystal Berryba Coco-KnightFire Splitin' Munchers Swimming KoopaGingybreadCandy Cane Squad Chucks' Fake LilliesPolar Bear-Thrower Me Roar Miner JoeReturning Hammer Joe Tiki Lionfish Sledge-Chucks, Tall Sand Guys, Mini-Big Bunker Roach Spin Bro. Mini-Venom Bowser,Chuckdroids Desert Sand Guys, Desert Snifts, and Engineer Chucks.Amazing Flying Boomarang Bro Bullseye Bro.Swimming Koopa Shell Bro. Octotick Sledge Guragura Guragura Tsukikage Yoshi Troopa Ice Tsukikage Bowloonatic Staggies Returning Enemies Mario Enemies: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Piranha Plant, Buzzy Beetle, Hammer Brother, Gromba, Sand Bro., Alfilarco, Chargin' Chuck, Spider Soldier, Walruss, Bowser Statue, Gulpit, Green Koopa Troopa, Green Koopa Paratroopa, Burnt Cheep Cheep, Kritter, Mossy Galoomba, Blurp, Jumping Piranha Plant, Vinegaul, Krusha, Circling Boo Buddies, Jumping Fire Piranha Plant, Podoboo, Snowballer, Jellyblooper, Paratroopa, Hard Rock, Fish Bone, Lakitu, Sand Trap, Devil Trap, Beach Koopa, Flying Goomba, Kopter, Cheep Cheep, Alsphere, Bullet Bill, Spiny, Paragoomba, Mini-Big Bash Bro., Treb & Bas Sonic Enemies: Motobug, Chopper, Newtron, Orbinaut, Bat Brain, Egg Pawn, Buzz Bomber, Hornetto, Tasty Garlic, Crabmeat, Treekiki, Skorp, Egg Pawn w/ Scuba Gear, Jawz, Penguin Bucket, Shockadile, Burrobot, Ballhog, Madmole, Redz, Crawlton Toy Soldier - Walk around in groups, making them slightly difficult to deal with. Individually, though, they go down in one punch. Divey Pete - This bald dude with a snorkel appears in underwater areas to getin your way. He can be taken down in one hit. Anemone - A brown pointy thing that'll shock you if you get close. Blast it from a distance. Only shows up underwater. The enemy of the anemone is yourfist. The Sardine - The Sardine demands a sacrifice. If it touches you, it'll instantly steal five Cherries. You cannot hurt The Sardine. Nothing can. Eskimo - Dude in a fur coat with a harpoon gun. Dangerous until he fires, afterwhich he's a sitting duck. Penguin - Regular penguin. Has a tendency to iceskate down hills. It's rumoredthat some motherpenguins are always trying to iceskate up a hill. Jack Frost - These icicle creatures breathe a freezing cold stream of frostthat will freeze Jelly Boy in place until he can shake out of it. Jack Frost won't actually attack you after you're frozen, but you're fair game to any other nearby enemies. Jump over the ice breath and take him out quick, or justtake out any nearby enemies first. Ice Cream Cart - Manned by that bald guy, these carts spit out ice cream conesat you. It'll speed up once you get close as well. Hit it once to make it dropa golden note. Soldier Ants - Appear in the Aztec Adventure. Just kind of walk around, thoughtheir small size sometimes makes them hard to see. Monkeys - Throw rocks on your head from above. Get up to where they are withoutgetting hit and take them out. Hunter - Like the Eskimos, these guys fire once and then just walk around untilthey can reload. Mayan Bee - Damn things move around so erratically that it's hard to both hitand predict where they'll move next. Aztec Warrior - Slow-moving, takes two hits to die. Will stab you with his spear if you're too close. King Neptune - Though technically not a boss or a regular enemy, this guy willspit out bubbles that create dogfish minions that hone in on you. After stayingalive for a specific length of time, Neptune will leave and drop a Puzzle Piece. This ends the level. Dogfish - Neptune makes a whole bunch of these while fighting you. They'll honein on you from above, so get some distance between you before you attack. Nebulon - Little alien guy who appears in Space World levels. Only needs onehit and is very slow. If he gets close to you though, he'll violently explode,hitting you with hard-to-avoid alien pieces. Comes in various colors and are sometimes dropped by UFOs. Nobody likes his style. Green Rock Dude - This enemy is actually quite helpful. You can stand on top ofhim and he'll take you across dangerous floors and over gaps. Sometimes hardto spot, since he blends into the green rock of the Space World levels. UFOs - These things zip about and drop Nebulon enemies above your head, makingthem very annoying. One hit will send them flying but they'll be back. Eyeball Aliens - These weird jumpy things are hard to hit, but they give outtwo notes so they're worth going after. Astronaut - This guy is analogous to the flying dude from the earlier levels ofthe game. He'll fly around in a semi-random diagonal pattern, so be wary aroundhim. Space Shapes - Yellow hoops, green triangle things and red rockets speed towards you in the Critters & Creatures level of Space World. Shoot them downwith the Helicopter power-up to take care of them. Arab - These turbanned individuals will get close to you before they startdrilling for oil. The oil geyser will send them flying and remain on the screenindefinitely, hurting you if you get close. Vulture - Slowly glides down towards where you're standing. He'll glide up ifyou're above him. His incredibly acute angle of flight can sometimes make him hard to avoid/hit. Mite - This little dot of a guy will sometimes buzz around you for absolutelyno damage. He's sort of cute, though off-putting. Sandworm - This is another enemy that can be useful. Hitting his head will stunhim, allowing you to get on top of his head and ride him. Just point in thedirection you want to go and he'll jump over the landscape in that direction. Egyptian - At least I think he's Egyptian. He sure does walk like one. Not toodifficult to get past. Camel - Camels can't be defeated, but at the same time they can't move andcan't hurt you if you walk into one. You can even use their head to get higherup. Their spit, however, will hurt you so watch out for it. Mummies - These slow-moving menaces take two hits and don't drop anything oncethey die. This means you can't recover your note "safety zone" if you get hitby one. Scarab - Tiny bugs that drop off walls and sort of bounce lamely towards you.Not a big problem, though they are kind of small and hard to hit. Desert Fly - Like the mite, he's extremely tiny and hard to see. He's kind oflike a white flying thing. Like The Sardine, he'll drain Cherries if hetouches you, though only at 1 per hit. As far as I can tell, they show up onceyou hit a mummy. Legionnaire - Foreign Legion member who, like the Hunter and Eskimo, will fireat you as soon as he sees you. Gopher - These things live in the sandy parts of Desert Zone. They're almostimpossible to hit with the belly punch move, but there's usually some toolnearby that will do the job. Birds - Just birds. They fly over all the place in Sky World. Helicopters - These guys are trouble. Not only do they move erratically likethe Mayan Bees but they can also drop bombs and are effectively invincible.Just run. Droplets - These guys occasionally fall out of clouds and wander around. They're easy enough to kill, though they can gang up on you. Enemies1 Boos2 Eeries3 Peepas4 Piranha Plants5 Clubbops6 Pokeys7 Boolossus8 Desert Lakitus9 Spinies10 Poison Pokey Bros11 Dry Bones12 Violet Hungry Funguses13 Ice Spinies14 Icy Laser Joes15 Bob-Ombs16 Cheep-Cheeps17 Koopmosis III18 Spiny Cheep-Cheeps19 Pollupers20 Beetleys21 Red Koopas22 Bluzzard23 Green Koopas24 Poison Rattlesnakers25 Putrid Piranhas26 Poison Boos27 Bob-Omb Guardian28 Goombas29 Spiked Goombas30 Koopa Troopas31 Hammer Bros32 Gooper Blooper33 Lakitus34 Flame Piranhas35 Koopatrols36 Koopatrol General37 Unagi & Lord Eelie38 Monochrome Shy Guys39 Crazee Dayzees40 Amazee Dayzees41 Teal Koopas42 Koopa Tank43 Breakancers45 Ciders46 Lobzters47 Flotzos48 Mini-Rainbow Goombas49 Fishbone Blippers50 Multiple Rattlesnake Chucks51 Multiple Magiblots52 Powmettaur Charlies53 Kamek54 Froogogs55 Z-Crystal Joes56 Hungry Funguses57 Lizarbles58 Bowser Jr.59 Medusa Galoombas60 Bullseye Bros.61 Moonjas62 Mini-Big Bunker Roaches63 Bowser64 Ink Mets65 Frogogs66 Stone Ben Ks67 Neptune Clubbas68 Roy Koopa69 Magmites70 Huckit Grabcrasses71 Joe Roos72 Ninjis73 Iggy Koopa74 Multiple Elite Crystal Joes75 Spike Tops76 Flame Piranha Goombas77 Chilly Cheeps78 Larry Koopa79 Boomerang Bros80 Fire Bros81 Wendy O. Koopa82 Magnetrons83 Mettaur Swims84 Bloopers85 Rainbow Koopas86 Ludwig von Koopa87 Anti Guys88 Octobloopers89 Tall Anti Guys90 Morton Koopa Jr.91 Fuzzies92 Bonkeys93 Yombas94 Bit Brambis95 Lemmy Koopa96 Bit Koopfins97 Bit Ray Gun Mettaurs98 Bit Mettaur Swim S99 Toad Guardians100 Toadragon101 Rip Van Toadfishes102 Tanooki M Bushes 103 Walrusses104 Mini-Piranha Bowsers105 Gaw Gaws106 Fake Clover Men107 Painguin Tuckses108 Gold Hornet Fiends109 Rocky Chucks110 Protomen Drones111 Sand Man (Super Mario Castle) 112 Shining Knight Joes113 Android Joes114 Hornet Guraguras 115 Reina Lakitu116 Fake Mechman Ts117 Zap Weeds118 Cloned Sand Kirbies119 Criders120 Goomba-Gravitational King121 Bit Koopa122 Bit Lakitu123 Bit Spiny124 Koopmosis III's Revenge125 Skorps126 Psycho Crusher Joe127 LEMMLINGS128 Dario Bros.129 Bit Grand Goomba130 Mini-Stone Guardians131 Tall Shy Guys132 Shy Guys133 Bit Discus Guy134 Stone Guardian135 Bit Goomba136 Clubbas137 Mega Tall Shy Guys138 Mega Shy Guys139 Ben Ks140 Z-Heavy Doubots141 Heavy Doubots142 Mt. Rushmore Gale Heimbach143 Joe Frosts144 Bit Goomba145 Claw-Hide Jean-Pierre Targete146 Doppel Shock Jean-Pierre Targete147 Bit Goomba148 Myzary Jean-Pierre Targete149 Scavenger Tom Kyffin150 Checklist Goomba: 10 HP Paragoomba: 10 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down Koopa Troopa: 20 HP Paratroopa: 20 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down Cheep Cheep: 25 HP Big Bertha: 50 HP Piranha Plant: 40 HP Mecha Koopa: 25 HP You must defeat Mechakoopa two times in order to destroy him. Thwomp: 60 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they drop to the floor. Whomp: 65 HP Boo: 70 HP Dry Bones: 70 HP Come back to life when you defeat them with a physical attack. Use a projectile attack or a special attack to destroy them. Spiny: 75 HP Buzzy Beetle: 80 HP Parabuzzy: 80 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies, or when they swoop down. Lakitu: 90 HP Dark Goomba: 95 HP Dark Paragoomba: 95 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down. If you stomp on them, they'll lose their wings and turn back to Dark Goombas. Dark Koopa: 100 HP Dark Paratroopa: 100 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damages all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down. If you stomp on them, they'll lose their wings and turn back to Dark Koopas. Lava Piranha: 105 HP Angry Sun: 110 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down. Hammer Bro: 120 HP Fire Bro: 120 HP Boomerang Bro: 120 HP Sledge Bro: 130 HP Koopatrol: 90 HP Magikoopa: 120 HP Red Magikoopa: 120 HP Increase enemies' Attack or Defense power for a certain amount of time. Green Magikoopa: 120 HP Make enemies electrified for a certain amount of time. White Magikoopa: 120 HP Restores enemies' HP sometimes.Gromba: 10 HP Paragromba: 10 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down Yoshi Troopa: 20 HP Fire Paratroopa: 20 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down Creep Cheep: 25 HP Big Sand Bertha: 50 HP Pink Piranha Plant: 40 HP Mecha Spear-Mask: 25 HP You must defeat Mechakoopa two times in order to destroy him. Aztec Thwomp: 60 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they drop to the floor. Bullseye Bros.: 65 HP MINI-YOSPHINX: 70 HP Cold Bones: 70 HP Come back to life when you defeat them with a physical attack. Use a projectile attack or a special attack to destroy them. Crystal Spiny: 75 HP Buzzy Beetley: 80 HP Crog: 80 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies, or when they swoop down. Swamp Lakitu: 90 HPWonshi Troopa: 95 HP Mini-Frosty Troopa: 95 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down. If you stomp on them, they'll lose their wings and turn back to Dark Goombas.Tribal Dice Men (Thirdspace)Dark Goopa: 100 HP Hyper Goomlet: 100 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damages all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down. If you stomp on them, they'll lose their wings and turn back to Dark Koopas. Lava Piranha Goomlet: 105 HP Slooper: 110 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down. Hammer Brobot: 120 HP Fire Brobot: 120 HP Boomerang Brobot: 120 HP Sledge Brobot: 130 HP Squirrel Brobot: 90 HPBananasnake: 90 HP Chameleon Goomba: 120 HP Red Grizzle: 120 HP Increase enemies' Attack or Defense power for a certain amount of time. Teal Magikoopa: 120 HP Make enemies electrified for a certain amount of time. Light Pink Magikoopa: 120 HP Restores enemies' HP sometimes. Jasper Magikoopa: 120 HP Restores enemies' HP sometimes. Wart's Minions (ordered by place) Jokard: 10 HP Red Tall Shy Guy: 15 HP Blue Tall Shy Guy: 20 HP Swimming Teds: 25 HP Wild Snifit: 30 HP Tall Shy Diver: 35 HP Cannot be attacked while it's underwater but can be dsmaged by attacks that damage all enemies in sight. Teal Panser: 40 HP Luigi Charlies: 45 HPGrolem: 85 HP ROB Marksman: 40 HP Shy Guys control Ostros. Magic Piranha Sprout: 55 HP Scuba Bob-omb: 55 HP Lava Grolem: 85 HP Create a bigger explosion when they explode, but take longer to explode. Bungie: 60 HP Gorgoom: 70 HP Come in numbers. They only appear and attack when you pick up a key needed to unlock a door. Defeat them for the key to work.Mega Sur: 120 HP Slurry: 75 HP Colton E: 80 HP Squirrel Bros.: 90 HP Mini-Palooka Piranha: 95 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down. Ice Snifit: 100 HP Sand Ribbite: 100 HP Swimming Cobrat: 105 HP Cannot be attacked while it's buried in sand or hiding inside a pot, but you can attack they using attacks that damage all enemies in sight while they're hiding or burying. Slippin' Stu: 75 HP Their bodies have three sections plus their head. Each section has 30 HP Emerald Panser: 110 HP Hissy: 125 HP Come in numbers. They only appear and attack when you pick up a key needed to unlock a door. You must defeat them in order for the key to work. Sir Frosty-A-Lot: 125 HP Dark Mega Sur: 120 HP Tweeter: 10 HP Red Shy Guy: 15 HP Blue Shy Guy: 20 HP Ninji: 25 HP Red Snifit: 30 HP Shy Diver: 35 HP Cannot be attacked while it's underwater but can be dsmaged by attacks that damage all enemies in sight. Green Panser: 40 HP Hoopster: 45 HP Ostro: 40 HP Shy Guys control Ostros. Albatoss: 55 HP Bob-omb: 55 HP King Bob-omb: 85 HP Create a bigger explosion when they explode, but take longer to explode. Sparky: 60 HP Phanto: 70 HP Come in numbers. They only appear and attack when you pick up a key needed to unlock a door. Defeat them for the key to work. Flurry: 75 HP Beezo: 80 HP Hurritross: 90 HP Pidgit: 95 HP Can only be attacked by aerial attacks, attacks that damage all enemies in sight, or when they swoop down. Blue Snifit: 100 HP Ampo Sparky: 100 HP Cobrat: 105 HP Cannot be attacked while it's buried in sand or hiding inside a pot, but you can attack they using attacks that damage all enemies in sight while they're hiding or burying. Pokey: 75 HP Their bodies have three sections plus their head. Each section has 30 HP Red Panser: 110 HP Slicky Phanto: 125 HP Come in numbers. They only appear and attack when you pick up a key needed to unlock a door. You must defeat them in order for the key to work. Snifit: 125 HP Dark Ninji: 120 HP Super Mario RPG 2 Amazing Flyin' Sectra Hammer Bros. Thwomp Bros. Tar Pit Sludgie Kitty Scratch Flower Charlie JellyBlooper JellyBlueper Jurassic Yaban Teal Drumomp Boo Blah Sand Mand-Mand Tusked Clubba Blood Flower Undead Koopa Striker Flame Magifoofa Carkings Cannon WOBS (Wart-O-Bots) Cheep-Chuck Frog Galoomba Mecha-Clumph Sectra Cutiedroid Ruby Brekkia Diver Bros. Diver Drooba Wet Bones Trumpa Troopa Explosive Bro. K-RD-L33Ts Pansand Fungus Spike Flatzoner Frost Croctopus Monkey Wrenches Sectra Biffidus Zidane Gingybread Sword Gingybread Golem Bun Sectle Goomba Sectle Gummi Goomba Sectle Hammer Bro. Ruby Jellifrizz Sectle Heavy Knight Pufferbones Ink Brooster Sniper Joe S Carqueen - Galoombas, ParaGaloombas, Spiked Galoombas.- Gloombas, Paragloombas, Diver Gloombas.- Bubble Squishies, GuSquishies, Spiked Squishies- Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa (4 variants)- Amazin' Flying Hammer Bros.- Laser Bros.- Scuba Inguins.- Ice Bros.- Superball Bros.- Trench Tucks- Rock Bros.- Buzzy Beetle- Bullet Bill- Diver Galoomba- Cheep Cheep (3 variants)- Piranha Plant- Sniper Joe 01s, Crystal Hammer Joe 01s, Sector Joe 01s.- Cat Gloombas, Throhs, Archies, Krab Apples.- GuGaloombas, Para GuGaloombas, Tennis Teds,- Troopea, Paratroopea (4 variants)- H-ammer Brexes.- Rock'in Wrenches.- Fire Fows.- Axem Chucks.- Superball Gulpits.- Kuribows- Krushas- Flaming Mayundeds- Spicy Noodo- Harpoon Harry- Cruisin' Chuck (6 variants) Bandinero Tribemen Red Chain Chomp Chargin' Mini Marios Cat Shy Guy Tribe Guy Apple Pie Guy Meticical River Biteranha Gross Koopa Cave Bro. Hikidillo Yeti Ninji Bee Ninjun Swoopstar Shroopa Troopa Toss Mankey kong Driller Joe Wooly Gnawty Wooly Swooper Red Bullet Bill Gem Lakitu Mossy Goomba Klimd Spiny Bro. MagiCheep Wild PachydarnRed Kong Spike Pumpkin Koopa Mini-Captain Shy Guy Teal Kwhack Sectle Lakitu Sectra Lanzer Small Monkey Livingstone Banana Bomb Sectle Malleter Amethyst Makoop Aztec Bat Met RollerPanda Mummbon Orange Nipper Plant Sectle Paragoomba Pink Paratroopa Magi-Pidgit Naplock Stalking Piranha Plant Bleep-Cheep Silver Naplock Fiery Tiki Goon, Splittin' Grolem (purple), Lobztaqua, Tiki Lionfish, Axe Bro.Sectra Roly-Poly Shock Bros. Kuribow Tall Shy Guy Sectle Tall Shy Guy Quadroopa Yoshi Troopa Air Bleep-Cheep Sectle Sledge Bros.Light Blue Piranhacus Gigantici Shrooba Diver Sectle Spear Guy Spy Guy Glacier Spike Sectle Spiny Mini Cyborg Bros. Amazon Hut-Hut Sandy Thwomp Tribal Sectle Dee Golden Toastas Temporal Vine Jiro Temporal Vinegaul Voodoo KoKo Whip Bros. Mini Cyborg Bros. Rock Bros. Sentry Chargin' Chuck.Bitly the Bito Cloned Small Waluigis and Cloned Big Waluigis(newbie) Cloned Thunder Birdos and Cloned Holimons(newbie) Cloned Small Silver Mini Luigis and Cloned Big Silver Mini Luigis(newbie) Cloned Speks and Cloned Hammer Bros(newbie) Cloned Small Coachin Chucks and Cloned Army Hammer Bros(newbie) Cloned Small Sluglugs Cloned Jackards and Cloned Allihaters(newbie) Cloned Small Queen Bees and Cloned Melon Bugs(newbie) Cloned Small Wasp Kings and Cloned Chocoombas(newbie) Cloned Small Krackos and Cloned RollnRocks(newbie) Cloned Small Rosalinas and Cloned Big Rosalinas(newbie)Cloned Small King Slippys and Cloned Medusa Kirbies(newbie)Cloned Small Karatices and Cloned Big Karatices(newbie)Cloned Card Kirbies and Cloned Megahorn Kirbies(newbie)Cloned Monkey Kirbies and Cloned Star Warrior Kirbies(newbie)Cloned Pulsemans and Cloned Jokeseas(newbie) Cloned Scytis and Cloned Jukrates(newbie)Cloned Gold Mini Marios and Cloned Small Wolverages(newbie)Cloned Failed Donkey Kongs and Cloned Diaclubs(newbie)Cloned Zeldas and Cloned Robyte-02s(newbie) Story Mode Bosses *Cape Kamikaze Koopa: A Kamikaze Koopa that has a cape. When she pulls her head out of the shell, jump on it to damage her. Defeated by 4 jumps. Boss of Whirlwind Desert-Fortress. *Desert King: A sandy dragon that guards the Sandstorm Orb. Blow away all the segments of its body with a whirlwind to defeat it. Boss of Whirlwind Desert-Castle. *Octoboom Boomer: A alien Goomba that shoots bombs at you. Propel his bombs back at him as Cape Mario 3 times to defeat him. Boss of Barrel Sea-Fortress. *Barrel King: A baby dragon that hides in a 4-layered barrel and guards the Barrel Orb. First you have to ground pound each of the 4 layers of barrels. The second through fourth barrels have cannons to try to defend himself. Each time a layer is destroyed, he becomes faster. Once all 4 layers of barrels are destroyed, he takes one jump to defeat. Boss of Barrel Sea-Castle. *Cat Goomboss: Goomboss is using a Super Bell to use this form. He runs from the walls to the ceiling. When he falls down and is upside down, jump on him. Jump on him 4 times to defeat him. Boss of Underground Railroad-Fortress. *Twin Queens: Twin dragons that guard the Medic Orb and are fought on the top of the train. The left one spits ice while the right one spits fire. Launch the fireballs shot by the one at the one shooting iceballs or vice versa by deflectig them as Cape Mario 5 times to defeat them. Bosses of Underground Railroad-Castle. *Temple Guardian: A giant version of the Ruined Turret. Deflect its blue orbs 5 times to defeat it. If you try to deflect its red orbs, the red orbs will explode. Boss of Earthquake Temple-Fortress. *Shroob Tamer & Ghost King: A Shroob that is taming a ghostly dragon that used to guard the Poltergeist Orb before he got brainwashed to serve only the Shroob Tamer. When the Ghost King lowers his head so that Shroob Tamer can use his giant whip to attack, climb the whip and jump on the Shroob Tamer. 4 jumps defeat the Shroob Tamer and get the Ghost King to his natural self. Bosses of Earthquake Temple-Castle. *Bowser: The King of Koopas who has made a castle here. Get to the end of a long bridge and use the axe to cut the bridge to defeat Bowser. Boss of Magma Volcano-Fortress. *Rollidillo King: A dragon that has adapted armidillo armor and a Bullet Bill Blaster on his back. He is the one who guards the Bullet Orb. Deflect the Bullet Bills at the armidillo armor to damage it. Damaging the armor 3 times destroys the armor and making the weak spot vulnerable. Then all it takes is 3 jumps to defeat it. Boss of Magma Volcano-Castle. *Frozen Guardian: A giant version of the Gamma Guardian. When it is on the ground, roll into it with Boulder Mario to break a part of it. Destroy all of its frozen segments to defeat it. Boss of Mt. Iceberg-Fortress. *Crocktapu *Kim & Timmy The Boss Krusha Twins: He is the one who guards the Jungle Orb. *Shroob General: Shroob Tamer got a promotion and became a general. He has kidnapped Iceberg King and removed his wings to add the wings to himself. He flies around the area and shoots lasers. When he stops to rest his wings, jump on him. Jump on him 5 times to defeat him. When you defeat him, he disappears and leaves the Blizzard Orb. Boss of Mt. Iceberg-Castle. *Arthis: The ghost of a legendary knight of the Merlonian civilization. He swings his sword to make whirlwinds above and below him. When he gets dizzy, jump on him. He is defeated by 5 jumps. Boss of Forgotten Lighthouse-Fortress. *Wario, Waria, & Temple King: The showdown for the final orb, the Light Orb. Wario lobs hammers, Waria throws bomerangs, and Temple King breathes a windy breath. Use Quick Mario to break Temple King's feet to make him immobile. Then you have to climb his tail and reach Wario and Waria. They still lob their projectiles, but they both also do a shoulder bash attack. Both are defeated 3 jumps each. Once defeated, Temple King explodes and Mario grabs his heart, the Light Orb. Bosses of Forgotten Lighthouse-Temple King. *Kaiser King: A dragon designed by Shroob Tamer to defeat Mario. He launches Missle Bills from his wings and spews a icy breath. Defeat it by launching a projectile at his mouth when it's open and not spewing icy breath 5 times. Boss of Sarrasahland-Fortress. *Goolord: A giant blob made by Shroob Tamer to defeat Mario. Goolord can transform into a variaty of weapons such as a whip, a laser gun, a hammer, a fist, a bow, and a toaster. Defeat it by attacking its weak spot (which varies with each different form) as Fire Mario 10 times to defeat it. *Shroobsworth & Boom-Bot: Shroobsworth riding a robot designed to copy Boom-Boom. Boom-Bot spins while creating a fiery trail. When Boom-Bot throws creates and throws a giant fireball, use Cape Mario's cape to deflect it back at it. Do this 4 times to defeat Boom-Bot. Once Boom-Bot is defeated, Shroobsworth tries to attack Mario. He acts just like a Scini, but the only difference is that it takes 3 jumps to defeat him instead of a ground pound. Bosses of Lunar Sanctum-Fortress. *Shroob King & Kaiser King: Shroob Tamer rides Kaiser King to defeat Mario. Kaiser King uses his wings to create razorwinds and launch Missle Bills. Kaiser King also launches a giant laser beam to try to obliterate Mario. Use Paint Mario to paint something to clog Kaiser King when he is charging his laser 4 times to defeat Kaiser King. When he is defeated, Shroob Tamer absorbs his tail to attack Mario. He acts just like his last battle, but he now can use his new tail to scrape the floor. When he is defeated by 4 jumps, he opens a portal to another planet and flees. Bosses of Lunar Sanctum-Castle. *Tabuu: A subspace swordsman that guards the entrance into Lord Tamor's intestines. When it charges its ultimate attack, use Phoenix Mario's flight to reach Tabuu's giant orb it is charging and use a fireball to knock it out of the sky. Do this 5 times to defeat it. Boss of Lord Tamor-Fortress. *Lord Tamor's Soul: The soul of Lord Tamor. It looks the same as the Kaiser King, but has all the heads of the other kings. Defeat each king by using each of the weaknesses that they had during each battle. Iceburg King, who wasn't fought in the main story, is defeated by 3 fire balls. Once all heads but the Kaiser King's head are defeated, you have to use Cape Mario to knock back Kaiser King's projectiles 30 times to defeat it. Once Kaiser King is defeated, Lord Tamor uses his heart as a last weapon. Defeat it by painting the entire heart green with Paint Mario. Once the heart is defeated, Lord Tamor explodes, and Infinity Spire is restored. Boss of Lord Tamor-Heart. Sectle DeeToy Dream: Nothing but Racetrack Goombas, Toy Soldier Koopas, Mini-Bob-ombs, and Krusha-nized Toy Soldiers. You start off on a wooden block. Move along the lego bridge onto a toy racetrack road. Move onto the speed pad and jump at the last second across the gap and cross the toy houses, shooting enemies out of the way. Cross the racetrack road and use the dash pad to cross the last gap and land in the battle arena. It Has 8 Levels & 1 Castle 2. Rainbow Dream: Blizzard Snifits, Blue Cheep Cheep, Cat Lakitus with Cat Paragoombas and Cat Felis Pirahacus with Cat Alspheres. Cross the machanical road and avoid the lightning. Use the dash pad to cross over to the rain section. Shoot the jumping fish, go under the waterfall, and dash across the dash pad on to lilypads. Cross and use the dash pad to get to the sun section. Go up the ramp, past the sun statue, and down the other side, shooting all that you come across. Use the dash pad to get to the snow side. Cross the ice bridge and through the rows of snowmen to the battle arena. World 0 - Peach's Castletown: Peach's castle, Toad Town and surroundings. Peach's Castle Boss: Jinkesse (This fight involves Jinkesse's basic attacks, like shooting her retractable arm and shooting laser beams) Battle Course: Hammer Bro. (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) Castle Boss: Larry (Larry will fire blue magic with his wand and occasionally shoot Green Shells) World 1 - Grassy Outskirts: The Grasslands just outside the Castletown area. Yoshi has a house here, and he requests to save all the trapped Yoshis. Battle Course: Sir Kibble (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario. This time, there are no platforms) Castle Boss: Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr. will breath fire out his Mini Clown Car, which could shoot lasers, and also throws Mecha-Koopas) World 2 - Toadstool Forest: A wicked forest maze. The trees are so close to each other, Mario and Luigi have to rely on random Warp Pipes. Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives this time the Elly Drive, which makes her able to shoot purple magic alongside) Battle Course: Hammer Boruums (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario. The battle takes place among trees) Castle Boss: Elly (Elly shoots purple magic and climbs on walls to prevent Mario from attacking her) World 3 - Hijinks Jungle: This jungle is filled with Cannon Barrels, Blast Barrels, Rocket Barrels and normal Barrels. DK loves to reside here. Battle Course: Kritters (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario. The stage resembles the 25m stage from Donkey Kong) Castle Boss: Iggy (Iggy is yet again in his carriage with a Chain Chomp, but instead of firing green magic, he throws bouncing balls) World 4 - Huckit Beach: This beach is resided by Huckit Crabs. Beside that, expect Bloopers and Cheep-Cheeps. Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives the Wendy Drive and is in this fight able to shoot rings) Battle Course: Huckit Elites (Two Boomerang Bros. will throw boomerangs at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) Castle Boss: Wendy (Wendy will make rings that hurt Mario, and let the room fill up with water) World 5 - Dry Bone Desert: This desert is so sandy, that even Dry Bones are bothered by sand in their eyes. The Mario Bros. need a special item to get through. Battle Course: Fire Bro. (Two Fire Bros. will throw fireballs at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) Castle Boss: Roy (Row will occasionally do a shoulder bash and fire black-colored magic. He also climbs in the chains) World 6 - Snowfall Plains: world Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receive the Morton Drive, making her able to create little earthquakes) Battle Course: Ice Bro. (Two Ice Bros. will throw iceballs at Mario, while jumping on Note Block platforms) Castle Boss: Morton (Morton creates earthquakes and shoots brown magic that homes to Mario) World 7 - Piped Maze: maze/Sewer world Battle Course: Pipe Ninjun (A Hammer Bro. and Boomerang Bro. will throw their items at Mario. The battle takes place on pipes with Piranha Plants) Castle Boss: Dragonia (Dragonia is able to execute all the spells the previous Koopalings have executed as well.) World 8 - Frostflame Island: world Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives the Lavora Drive, allowing her to create False Notes) Battle Course: Wooly Boxins (A Fire Bro. and Ice Bro. will throw their elements at Mario. The ground is made of Note Blocks) Castle Boss: Lavora (Lavora creates False notes, breathes fire and climbs on the walls) World 9 - Bustle City: world Battle Course: Thunder Bro. (Two Thunder Bros. will throw thunderballs at Mario. The battle takes place atop cars) Castle Boss: Jackson (Jackson will shoot Rainbow Shells and uses homing yellow magic) World 10 - Minmax Land: world Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (In this Fight, Jinkesse gets the Bowser Jr. Drive, making her able to breathe fire) Battle Course: Sledge Bro. (Two Sledge Bros. will throw sledgehammers at Mario. The platforms in this battle resize) Castle Boss: Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr. rematches Mario in an even better Mini Clown Car which shoots giant laser beams. Jr. himself also breaths bigger fire and uses DX Mecha-Koopas) World 11 - Alimentopia: world Battle Course: Meatling Warrior (Three Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) Castle Boss: Dolly (Dolly hides in giant pans, shooting homing cyan magic and reshaping rings) World 12 - Rattly Ruins: world Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives the Harley Drive, which gives her permission to use Harley's minions) Battle Course: Boomerang Krusha(Four Boomerang Bros. will throw boomerangs at Mario, while jumping on Brick Block platforms) Castle Boss: Harley (Harley will call his minions and can create earthquakes, while using red magic) World 13 - Peaky Mountain: world Battle Course: Boulder Bro. (A Sledge Bro. and Curve Bro will throw their items at Mario) Castle Boss: Tim (Tim creates large boulders and throws them at Mario. Tim can also climb on the walls.) World 14 - Cloudy Zone: world Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse gets the Lemmy Drive and is able to shoot yellow bouncy balls) Battle Course: Billy Bobs (Two Hammer Bros. will throw hammers at Mario. The Hammer Bros. fly in Lakitu Clouds) Castle Boss: Lemmy (Lemmy hides in Warp Pipes while using his magic to create yellow balls) World 15 - Dusty Wasteland: wasteland world Castle Boss: Risen (Risen calls in all sorts of enemies, breathes fire and mimics Jinkesse's main attack in form of an Ultra Hand.) World 16 - Wacky Factory: world Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (Jinkesse receives the Ludwig Drive, making her able to flutter in the air and Ground Pound) Battle Course: Mecha Bro. (One Hammer Bro. and three random relatives will throw their items, while Mario is on a conveyor belt) Castle Boss: Ludwig (Ludwig can flutter in the air and use homing Ground Pounds. Aside from that, he creates Falser Notes and breathes blue fire) World 17 - Spooky Woods: Forest world Battle Course: Bone Bro. (Three Dry Bros. will throw bones at Mario. The battle takes place among trees) World 18 - Bowser's Kingdom: world (Volcano wasteland) Fortress Boss: Jinkesse (???) 1. Burrobot & Monty Burrobot 2. Boa Boa & River Boa Boa 3. Crawlton & Wild Crawlton 4. Kiki & Sand Kiki 5. Buzzbomber & Iron Buzzbomber 6. Masher & Wild Masher 7. Penguinator & Chargin' Penguinator 8. Asteron & Rabid Asteron 9. Sandworm & Rabid Sandworm 10. Knight Egg Pawn & Pyro Knight Egg Pawn 11. Prickle-Bomb & Teal Prickle-Bomb 12. Aquis & Diamond Aquis 13. Sledge Beetle & Diamond Sledge Beetle 14. Egg Pawn w/ Scuba Gear & Figure Skatin' Egg Pawn 15. Redz & Sound Blaster Redz 3. Pirate Dream: Embers, Tiki Carvis, Peg-Alsphere, Klingers, Lockjaws, Mecha Puffers, Pirate Bob-ombs, Pirate Coco-knights, Patch Bros, Peg-Pickaxe Brothers), Funky Yoshi Troopas, and Peg-Ben Ks. Go over the bridge and past the waterfalls, and use the dash pad to cross the gap over to a ship. You'll go halfway and turn into a cave. Go down the path and up the ramp and back out. Cross the bridge into the waterfall cave down a ramp and back onto the ship, where you'll fight the mini-boss. Cross the bridge and use the dash pad to cross onto a path. Go into the cave up the ramp and out back and around to the top and the battle arena. 4. Undersea Dream: Spiny Cheep Cheep, Hammer Giants, Bubble Bloopers, Huge Malibuts, Scubis, and Scuba Wartortle Troopas. Cross the bridge and use the dash pad to get on to a floating clam, then use the dash pad at the other side to get on a coral ramp going down. Enter the sunken ship and go left to the dash pad, which shoots you out a hole in the wall across a large gap and onto a long bridge. Cross onto a sea shell platform and enter the cave.Cross through and out to shoot across the gap using the dash pad. Go up the clam stairs and out into the battle arena. 5. Future Dream: Moon Goombarrs, Fake Bold Rexes, Laser Snifits, Beamsword Chucks, Roboopa Troopas and Roboopa Troopeas. You start out on a metal road. Cross it to the dash pad. Use it to land on a small ledge with two more dash pads. Select the one on the left and dash to a metal bridge. Use the teleporter to teleport over on a floating space station. Go up the metal spiral ramp to the top and use the dash pad to reach the next space station. The entryway is blocked by the mini-boss. Beat him and press on. Use the teleporter to teleport to a metal bridge. Go across it to the battle arena. 6. Sweet Dream: Marshoombas, Zombie Yoshi Troopas, Venom Spinies, Browie Goblimps, Gummi Chomps, Spear Gingybreads Football Gingybreads Hammer Gingybreads and Ring Gingybreads. Cross the cookie bridge and onto the cake. Use the dashpad and cross onto the cake lined with gumdrops. Cross onto the chocolate bar road and blast things. Use the dash pad to jump onto a brownie and use the left dash pad on it to zip over a gap onto a piece of fudge. Use the dash pad to the right and cross the gap and land on a pie. Cross it and go past the chocolate river and up the donut ramp. Use the dash pad on top of it to cross another gap and onto a chocolate platform. The platform is forked and the platform sinks. The left leads to an area filled with enemies and the other leads to a series of dash pads. If you go to the dash pads go (<,>,>,>,>,<,<,<,<) and go across the hopefully still sinking platform. Both paths lead onto the same cake. Go across the cookie bridge onto a cheesecake, which is the battlefield. 7. Pop Star Dream: Waddle Dees, Panslavas, Batty Mets, Boxins, Gordos, Ice Gabons, Mini Hot Rodds, Sandmans, Tsukikages, Hexoshi Troopa, Cheetah Blippers, Gruntlys,Yarikos, Fishbone Blippers, Glunks, Blippers, and Waddle Doos. Cross the cookie bridge and onto the cake. Use the dashpad and cross onto the cake lined with gumdrops. Cross onto the chocolate bar road and blast things. Use the dash pad to jump onto a brownie and use the left dash pad on it to zip over a gap onto a piece of fudge. Use the dash pad to the right and cross the gap and land on a pie. Cross it and go past the chocolate river and up the donut ramp. Use the dash pad on top of it to cross another gap and onto a chocolate platform. The platform is forked and the platform sinks. The left leads to an area filled with enemies and the other leads to a series of dash pads. If you go to the dash pads go (<,>,>,>,>,<,<,<,<) and go across the hopefully still sinking platform. Both paths lead onto the same cake. Go across the cookie bridge onto a cheesecake, which is the battlefield. Mario realizes a single Koopaling is left, but where could it be...? OMG, you get a message saying a Koopa is snooping in the Super Duel section. That just can't be good... 8.Super Duel: Cross a bridge and enter the Super Duel building. Odd, there are no enemies... OMG! He's right there but in a robot he designed himself. You will be teleported to the battlefield. This is it! Mario receives info on where Bowser's Nightmare is and heads there. The screen cuts to Bowser at a cannon, aiming at the Dream Orb, an orb filled with good wishes that transfer to people at night. OMG! He's going to suck up all the good dreams and replace them with nightmares that will haunt everyone forever! Stop him! 9. Bowser Nightmare: Gold Koopa Troopas, Bob-omb Corons, Coron-Toothed Tigers, Super Thwomps, Magigoombas, Heavy Joe S, Kabus, Koopatrols, Lemmy Boruums, Scuba Bros. & Scrapunks Metoomba Xs Pointy Tuck Xs Tune Pointy Tucks Accendino Pointy Tucks Scintilla Tucks Cotton Candy Tucks Glaciale Tucks Illusione Tucks Chiffrer Tucks Uncino Tucks Blue Aire-Fuegos Red Codans, Gritty Trick Squirrels, Swamp Goeikis,White Bzzaps!,Tail Minins,Voltage Spikerhogs Red Honey Grizs Light-Blue Giant Hammer Bros. Yeast Troops, Pickaxe Brothers (Hammer Brothers, but without a pattern)Tundra Baseball Boys Mecha-Fuzzlers Ice Charvaarghs Ice Skating Tap-Taps, Ice Cobratacks & Chilly Moles Red Rick Rattlers, Lava Lil'Gels, Scoriachis, Bone Koshas, Bob-omb & Scuba Bob-omb Tweeter & Laser Tweeter Phanto & Sandstone Phanto Hoopster & Silver Hoopster Panser & Pansand Porcupo & Dry Porcupo Pidgit & Oil Pidgit Ninji & Ice Ninji Pokey & Spokey Beezo & Honey Beezo Tank Joe & Plasma Tank Joe Egg Bro. Glirdo & Jade Flame Glirdo Ostro & Wild Ostro Snifit & Dino Snifit Shy Guys & Tall Shy Guys Snapjaw & Jungle Snapjaw Spark & Jade Spark Kosha & Lightsaber Kosha Albatoss & Fiery Albatoss Flurry & Boulder Flurry Autobomb & Underwater Autobomb Cobrat & Swimming Cobrat Trouter Mini-Boariors & Sabre-Toothed TrouterShy GuySnifitNinjiBob-OmbTweeterFly GuyBeezoPidgitSparkBirdoPokeyOstroCobratMini Wicked WizzerdSnifaroBee GuyWigglerSidestepperGigant Shy GuysGigant NinjisGigant SnifitsWizzard GuyLettuce SnifitFlurryAutobombThwompMole Miners, StormMettaurs, Hockey Joes, Fire Gordo, Archer Egg Pawns, Bone Piriparees, Secta Wave Joe Mets, Halcandra Heatools, Secta Biddybees, Halcandra Chuck Bros., Secta Oil Man Mechanoids, Halcandra Fusion-Bots, Secta Twiniums, Secta Rock Bros, Secta KrittasWart MechanoidIblis Cryoflake, Iblis Cryosicle, Iblis Cryoking, Iblis Cotta KnightTrouter & Sabre-Toothed Trouter Zombie Goomba Fishin' Joe Red-Hot Eerie Big Turboo Pink Lil' Sparky Super Sand Dry Bones Pink Hothead Sumo Thwomp & Sumo Thwimp Sand Bony Beetle Sand Grinder Ball 'N' Chain Pink Ancient Fishbone & Fishbone Mechakoopas & Mechakoshas Boss Rush In the Infinity Spire, Mario can defeat all the bosses he faced in a row. This is unlocked by beating the game. Power-Ups *Fire Flower: A flower that turns Mario into Fire Mario. Fire Mario can shoot fireballs to defeat some enemies. *Whirlwind Flower: A flower that turns Mario into Whirlwind Mario. Whirlwind Mario can blow away enemies and defeat sandy enemies. *Cape Feather: A feather that turns Mario into Cape Mario. Cape Mario can run to get enough speed to fly and do a cape attack to launch projectiles in the other direction. *Orbit Flower: A close that turns Mario into Orbit Mario. Orbit Mario can create small planets that act as platforms. Mario can charge these shots to make a giant planet that pulls multiple segmented enemies apart. *Pelican Egg: A egg that turn Mario into Pelican Mario. Pelican Mario can create eggs that hatch into Pelican Babies that defend you. Pelican Mario can also fly if he runs. *Super Bell: A bell that turns Mario into Cat Mario. Cat Mario can climb up walls and pounce enemies from above. If Cat Mario touches water, Cat Mario turns back into regular Mario. *Boulder Mushroom: A mushroom that turns Mario into Boulder Mario. Boulder Mario rolls around the place and is invincible, but if you hit a wall in this form, you will go out of boulder mode and have to activate boulder mode again. *Phoenix Suit: A Suit that turns Mario into Phoenix Mario. Phoenix Mario can fly by doing a triple jump and can shoot fireballs while flying. *Chameleon Suit: A Suit that turns Mario into Chameleon Mario. Chameleon Mario can become undetectable by turning invisible and can use his tounge as a rope you can use on every ceiling. Chameleon Mario can also use his tounge to move steel blocks to solve puzzles and can defeat enemies using his tounge to propel Chameleon Mario torwards enemies. *Suit Of Armor: A Suit that only Ghost Prince can posses to become Knight Ghost Prince. Knight Ghost Prince has a giant sword to slice ropes and enemies. Knight Ghost Prince loses half his speed, but can push or destroy steel blocks. *Water Mushroom: A mushroom that turns Mario into Water Mario. When Water Mario jumps on fiery enemies, the enemies lose their fiery traits. Water Mario can also harden magma and make into a stone platform. *Metal Cap: A cap that turns Mario into Metal Mario. Metal Mario can walk on spikes and is invincible. Metal Mario turns into Water Mario at the end of a level. *Freezing Mushroom: A mushroom that turns Mario into Frozen Mario. Frozen Mario can throw iceballs that freeze enemies and can freeze the water he walks on. *Agile 'Shroom: A mushroom that turns Mario into Quick Mario. Quick Mario can run so fast, he can run over lava and water. Quick Mario can also break brick blocks by running. *Magic Paintbrush: A paintbrush that turns Mario into Paint Mario. Paint Mario can paint platforms to help with puzzles. Paint Mario can also paint enemies green, a color that makes enemies work for Mario. Does not work on any of the Bullet Bill species or bosses. *Gravity Flower: A flower that turns Mario into Gravity Mario. Gravity Mario can flip gravity to walk on the ceiling. This also affects enemies and flips them to the ceiling too.